


The Sick Rose

by soraniknatu



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what the oil is doing but it's gross, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraniknatu/pseuds/soraniknatu
Summary: A porter is plucked from the sea.
Relationships: Higgs/Original Female Character (Death Stranding)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The Sick Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played the first half of the game so please be gentle with me if this is a bit out of character with later revelations within the game. Written in a hurry because I just needed to write something after noticing the complete lack of Higgs on AO3.
> 
> Poem referenced is William Blake's "The Sick Rose".

I drop the rope as the sensor springs to life and frantically points behind me. I crouch low and the parcel on my back bounces painfully against my tailbone. I cover my mouth with my gloved hand to stifle the hiss of pain and I hold my nose shut. 

The nearest settlement isn’t far away, I could make it. I turn to face the open field and see nothing but rain and dying grass. 

My legs burn as I crouch walk in the opposite direction of the sensor’s indications. The timefall rain is falling fast and hard, so hard that it blocks out the sound of the sensor’s alarm. 

I am still clutching my nose shut when the splash of black rises in front of me and I fall back in surprise. My gasps for air are visible in the cold, I cover my mouth again and scramble backwards. The ground is crushed down by inhumanly large hand prints that bleed black into the landscape. The parcel on my back catches a rock and I come to a stop as death black hands rise from the handprint and pull at my feet, all of them climbing on top of each other to pull me into the puddle that grows around them. 

I kick frantically and get to my feet. The hands grab me from behind my knees and I fall back again, the parcel’s alarm pinging from damage and I scream as the hands drag me across the field. The parcel dislodges from my kit and the black fluid rushes past me, filling my nose and mouth. The sensor smashes against a large rock and snaps off, I flip onto my stomach. I hear the BB container crack against a large stone and I desperately reach out of the liquid, trying to find a hand hold. 

My head surfaces and I see the outline of a person ahead of me. My eyes are blurry with the dark liquid and I am dunked again. I reach up and see the person reaching for my hand as I am pulled past. Their hand catches my wrist and pulled with all their strength. My shoulder feels like it is pried from the socket with the force. The oil hands slide off my legs and I am pulled free from the liquid. I fall to the ground atop the BB container and vomit the black liquid out of my body. My nostrils and throat burn from the alien liquid and I choke as I try to catch my breath. I sob loudly. 

“Easy there, darlin’,''a rich drawl from above me soothes, putting their hand to my back. I gasp for breath and get to my knees, quickly checking BB. The glass is cracked but superficially, the only thing broken on the rig being a clasp. 

“See? No harm done,” the voice tells me. 

I am startled when I look up and see a man in a mask. Their skeleton rig is gold as is the molten skull mask they wear. The shroud covering them from the Timefall looks like a body bag. 

I cover my mouth as I cough. I check my broken sensor. He notices. “It’s fine now, darlin'. They’re gone for the time bein’.” He points at his shoulder where his sensor is flat to his rig.

The rain has lightened but is still falling. The air around me smells like wet rot and despite the warmth of his voice, the glacial eyes lined with kohl leer at me from behind the gold mask. He helps me get to my feet and he stands over me, clutching my arm. 

“My parcel…” I say quietly. 

Still clutching my arm, he turns with his whole body and looks towards my parcel. It’s covered in the dark tar halfway across the field and getting soaked with Timefall that doesn’t wash away the black. 

He doesn’t see but I notice the symbol on his shoulder closest to me: Homo Demens. I take my arm out of his grip and he turns back to me. I walk past him and head towards my parcel. “Thank you,” I smile weakly. “For helping me…” I nervously wipe the tar from my face, I keep him in my sights cause I cannot turn my back on him. “I have to go…” In my periphery, I see dead things all over the ground: crabs, fish, and aquatic plants. My boots make squishing noises in the tar and I keep reaching back with my foot to feel for the parcel. I slip on dead fish but I catch myself. “I am already late.” My ankle hits the side of the parcel and knocks it back. I turn to pick it up and there’s a loud snap and a flash like lightning and he’s there in front of me, the parcel in his hands. There’s a smell of ozone and corrosion. 

“Better late than never,” He drawls, throwing the parcel behind him. It pings with damage and sends red light out as it lands. The sensor on his rig comes to life and shines light the colour of sunlight down on me. He leans towards me and I back away. He flashes forward and grabs me by the arms pulling me to him. The mask is off and he is licking the tar from my cheek as I turn my face away from him.

“Please! No!” I plead. 

Holding me with one arm, the mask flashes back on and he puts the finger of his free hand up to his gold skeleton teeth to shush me. 

“What’s a girl like you doing out by herself? The whole wide world is filled with monsters,” I hear an ungodly roar next to me and see a river of tar and oil coming up like a tsunami to surge against a rock near us like we are on a boat in the middle of a sea. 

I feel his free hand move across the front of my jumpsuit to the rose embroidered over my heart. His gloved finger presses down on it. 

Through the mask, his eyes look concerned, “‘O Rose...thou art sick….’” He shoves me back into a cresting wave of oil that reaches out with hands to lift me up and hold me, pulling my hair and my rig. “‘The invisible worm that flies in the night in the howling storm…’” 

He disconnects his BB and slides it behind him and under his shroud. He rips my BB free from me and tosses it away. The oil begins to slide up my face and pulls my mouth open to pour inside. 

“'Has found thy bed of crimson joy…'” 

I scream. I try to pull my hands away from the dark river but it pulls at my skin like glue and holds me in place. I am moving away from the Skulled Man on the river of oil and he flashes forward to me and tears off my rig and my jumpsuit, ripping it across the front and exposing me to the elements. The Timefall doesn’t touch my skin because he is there in a flash, covering me with his body. His shroud covers us, falling over me like nightfall. 

I feel the tar bleed down the skin of my breasts and my stomach as it leeches its way closer to my vagina. I pull my legs from the tar and try to fight. The Skulled Man puts his hand to my wrists, pressing me further into the oil. The tar breaches me and burns me from the inside. 

“'And his dark secret love does thy life destroy,'” He whispers and a scream bubbles out of me. He reaches his hand down the front of his body and pulls himself free. There is a flash of light and the mask is gone and he is a man. His hair is dark under the hood, his eyes lined with the oil that surrounds us and there's script written with the oil ink on his forehead. He puts his lips down on me and drinks the fluid from my mouth. I feel myself tear open as he enters me and I feel the oil inside of me pulling at me like the hands did to my body. He thrusts into me harshly and more oil bubbles up into my mouth and he takes his fill from me. 

His mouth is slicked black when he pulls away. He takes some oil from his mouth and puts it on his cock, sliding back into me slowly with an evil laugh. I feel the oil behind my eyes and it pours out of my ears. Each thrust of his cock inside me fills me to bursting. He drags his tongue across my cheek and presses his weight down onto me. He rests the side of his head against mine. I feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants. I somehow hear him through the oil as he is whispering into my ear, “Little girls shouldn’t walk home alone,” I feel the burn of a Timefall drop on the skin of my shoulder that has come uncovered. “Anything can happen to you out here,” he warns and then growls: “But you’re such a slut aren’t you?” He moans long and loud and nips at my neck. “You were just _daring_ someone to come along and pluck you, my little rose.” 

There’s a roar I feel before I hear. Through the blur of oil coming out like tears from my eyes, I see an animal unlike anything I’ve ever seen before, like a monster in a fantasy novel. It circles us, waiting. 

The oil makes a horrible noise as he fucks into me, the pull of it ripping my bare skin. His breath is harsh against my cheek and he pants as he nears his completion. He snaps his hips against me in rapid succession and slams one last time into me, groaning aloud. I am coughing out the oil mixed with blood and am losing consciousness from the lack of air. My lungs feel heavy. 

“God_damn_, girl,” He pants as he pushes himself up and tucks himself back into his clothes. He grins, “I am almost sad to see you go.” 

The monster near us roars and senses its opportunity. It moves towards me, its maw opening in a bright orange light. The oil lifts me up to meet it, the Timefall drenching me but it is not going to matter. There’s going to be a voidout and I hope for a moment that it will be far enough away from my home. 

The mask flashes back onto him and I hear him drawl as he catches his breath,“You’re going to shine like a star, my little darlin’.” 

He flashes out of existence as the voidout ignites.


End file.
